Tasty
by candon
Summary: Femslash. two girls home alone both with desire.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

"Hello anyone in there?" asked Katara yelling into rooms.

* * *

"It's just me I just got out of the bath" said Suki.

* * *

"By that time Katara was alrealdy in the room with a slightly wet and fully naked Suki.

* * *

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know" said Katara looking away blushing at her own stupidity.

* * *

"It's ok were both girls" said Suki.

* * *

"But I walked in on you while you are naked" said Katara.

* * *

"My room and the boys are out with Toph" said Suki.

* * *

Suki sat down on her patting the empty spot next to her letting Katara know it was ok to sit which the water bender did.

* * *

"Have you ever wonder what...um never mind" said Katara.

* * *

"What are you talking about don't leave me in the dark here" said Suki.

* * *

"What another girls lips taste !" mumbled Katara.

* * *

"I'm sorry what did you say I didn't here you" said Suki.

* * *

Suki had heard her she justed wanted to mess with Katara a bit more as she liked her blush.

* * *

Have yo ever wondered what another girl taste like" said Katara.

* * *

"Thought that was what you saidand yes a long time ago but Thats why the Keyosi warriors are so close' said Suki.

* * *

Katara's blush got brighter as she thought of the answer.

* * *

"Why do you ask is it becasue you want a taste?" asked Suki suductivly.

* * *

Katara gulped.

* * *

"Yes sort of, I dont know,...Suki started Kissing Katara. She pryed open Katara's mouth touching her tongue pleasuring it. As she did this she sliped her hand under Kataras robe playing with her breast earning a gasp from Katara.

* * *

"Take it off" said Suki refering to the robe.

* * *

Katara took of her robe and underwhere becoming as naked as Suki.

* * *

"You said you wanted a taste so we are going to taste" said Suki.

* * *

Katara couldn't help it any longer she looked down at Suki's vagina which Suki saw. She took the girls hand placing it on her vagina rubbing her self she then let go leaving Katara to do this herself. Katara listened to Suki's moans of pleasure the moaning making Katara wet normaly kissing Ang only did.

* * *

"Gooo ahead ugh haave a taste" said Suki.

* * *

Katara removed her hand licking a finger liking the taste. Then Katara got an idea she sat up on the bed and started licking Suki's breast slowly flicking her tongue over the hardening nibbles earning a moan from Suki.

* * *

"Katara spread you legs" said Suki.

* * *

Katara opened her legs then sat down where Suki wanted her to sit then Suki got on her knews and placed her head between her open legs, looking up at Katara Suki smiled and bagan to lick her clit pleasuring it slowly.

* * *

"Mmm you taste so so good I want more" said Suki.

* * *

Suki went back to having a taste pleasuring Katara with her tongue. She inserted her tongue inside Katara's vagina and for the fun of it wiggled her tongue which made Katara gasp in delight. Suki got up turned her back on Katara as she opened a dresser giving Katara a nice full view of her ass that made Katara wet. When Suki turned around she was wearing a black strap on dick.

* * *

"Lay down I'm taking your virginty" said Suki casuing Katara to blush.

* * *

Katara layed down as Suki climbed on top entering Katara with the fake dick she started slow becasue she could feel how tight Katara was. She started fucking Katara slowly at first then she incressed spped earning moans of pleasure.

* * *

"Harder fuck me harder!" Screamed Katara in bliss.

* * *

After a while Katara started to orgasim then Suki removed her self from inside of Katara licking her vagina clean. She handed the starp on to Katara so she could taste the orgasim.

* * *

"i feel so light oh they guys and Toph will be back soon I need to take a shower and make dinner" said Katara humming.

* * *

"Go and if you have any other desires just ask" said Suki spanking Katara's naked bottom as she picked up her robe.

* * *

"I will but what about Ang?" asked Katara.

* * *

"Oh he wont care" said Suki.

* * *

Katara walked away humming never knowing till years later what Suki meant.


End file.
